What He Wants
by Deadly-Kiss
Summary: Akira always gets what he wants and right now he wants Shindou Hikaru all by himself. Of course our famous Go player has to do go through hell first to get it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: What He Wants  
  
Summary: Akira always gets what he wants and right now he wants Shindo Hikaru all by himself. Of course our famous Go player has to endure hell first to get it.  
  
Category: Shonen Ai meaning boyxboy. If you don't like, then don't read, but how can you deny Shindou from Akira, they just make such a kawaii couple!!!- Hikaru and Akari are only made to be best friends and someone that can make Akira sooo jealous even though that's fun to see.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language and situations  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru No Go, but I do own this fanfic so I get to do anything I want with the characters, so Haha to all of you lawyers out there!!!  
  
Prolouge: The Beginning  
  
Akira's POV  
  
I always get what I want from the day I was born. Father and Mother made sure I get the best in everything and it wasn't hard since I am the only heir to the throne of Aries. I'm grateful for that, but there isn't anything I want except to play Go. I love the game. It's like creating this whole new universe by your own hands. When I play Go I become God and someday I plan to reach the Hand of God. Father is trying to do the same thing, but is still not having great success in it. Mother and I worry for him. He's so bent on reaching it that somehow he had forgotten to enjoy the game. Father is too strong to let that fully happen, but as his son I worry that maybe in a long while he might.  
  
"Akira?" asked a deep voice. Oh, that's Father right now.  
  
"Yes, Father?" I asked as I turned to face him. It's considered rude to speak to him from behind.  
  
"I give up," He voice was empty and tired.  
  
"What are you talking about Father?" I was worried now. Father never looked this sick before. "Do you want me to call a healer?"  
  
"No, Akira," he shook his head solemnly, "No healer can fix me."  
  
"Then Father tell what's wrong?"  
  
"The Hand of God, I have given up on it," he answered.  
  
"But Father!! You're so close!" I was surprised that he had given up to something that means so much to him. Father laughs at my outburst.  
  
"Akira, you know that my skill is good, but..." he replied.  
  
"Father, your moves are amazing!" I retorted. He wasn't good, Father was great, the greatest Go player in his time.  
  
"Akira, my skills might be amazing, but the passion I once held for the game has burn," He was so strickenly sad. "Without any passion for the game I will never achieve the hand of God."  
  
"But..." I was at lost of words.  
  
"You, Akira, love the game so much and play it with the same fierce passion I once held, but I fear that flame might also burn," I was about to intervene, but Father continued, "The reason why I failed to achieve the Hand of God was because I had nobody pushing me to reach a higher level than what I already have. Akira, I want you to have this someone, I want you to have an eternal rival."  
  
I was speechless.  
  
Hikaru's POV   
  
The Kingdom is in outbursts. Father is ordering countless of servants to carry out plans for us to go to this Kingdom called Aries. It's supposed to be the greatest kingdom in all the land. I don't really care, but the worst part about this kingdom is they absolutely love playing GO. The better you are at it, the higher you rank. That reminds me so much of...Oh, I shouldn't think of that.  
  
Go, I hate that word and I hate the game more. Father absolutely loves the stupid game. Grandpa loves it more than him if that's actually possible. That's the reason why the kingdom is in disarray. Father and Grandpa are invited to come and join this tournament for Go players and I'm actually forced to come with them. Mother is lucky enough to stay at home because someone has to keep the kingdom in order.  
  
"Hikaru, come on boy! It's time for your lesson on Go!" yelled Grandpa. I guess they still haven't grasp what I keep telling them since the last three months when....  
  
"I keep telling you I don't want to play Go!! Who would want to play such a boring game anyways!?" I yelled toward him. Grandpa and Father didn't really like the fact that I hated Go with a passion. Father wants me to put the same passion towards the game, but how can I if I keep hurting just by the mention of the game.  
  
"You fool, you don't know what your missing!" yelled Grandpa.  
  
"Yes, I do!!! I'm missing a game that will only waste my time!!" I yelled to him, "I'm leaving!! If your ready to leave for that stupid tournament find me in the garden!! I'll be by the river!!!"  
  
"Boy! What do you do there all day!!" he asked, actually curious.  
  
"I stay away far from you and that goban of yours!" I answered, my voice never wavering at the lie coming out from my mouth. They don't need to know and hell will have to freeze before they know.  
  
"Very well, but are you sure you don't want to learn how to play?!" he remarked.  
  
"I don't need to learn!" I shouted back because I already knew how, but that's another one they shouldn't know. I walked slowly toward the garden The garden is so beautiful especially at this time when they are the top of their beauty, but of course they'll die. They'll die to come back more beautiful than ever. Maybe that will happen with...I should stop this wishful thinking of mine because that's all they are, wishful thinkings.  
  
I placed both my arms on the railings of the bridge and gave a tired sigh as I placed my head on top of my hands as I looked at the depths of the river. So beautiful, but I wonder why I keep going here. It brings memories...memories that I wish I could forget. I laugh...forget...do I really want that? I'm not sure anymore...my mind is so confused right now.  
  
"Hikaru!!! Were ready!!!" I smiled. Maybe leaving this place will help me clear my head for a while. I walked away from it. The garden that held bittersweet memories.  
  
A/N: Yea!! I am done!! If you guys haven't notice this is an AU so if you don't like this kind of fic then beware. Plz review because I won't be updating this unless I have ten reviewers at the least even if it take years and years because what's the point of writing it if nobody is reading it. - Sayonara and see you at the next chapter, I hope. - 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know what?! Just ruin my dream will you?! HNG will never be mine! breaks down cryingNow I'll never get to see Hikaru and Akira together! So unfair. Thank goodness for fanfiction.  
  
----------[Author's POV]-------------  
  
An 18 year old, Akira Touya stood before the balcony of his room, unseen by the people below him. Piercing green eyes stared bitterly at the palace gates as another disgustingly flourished carriage entered his well established home . The cold wind callously stung his well tone cheeks with its cold exterior, yet he paid no heed of the pain, his attention mainly on the tiny specks moving below while his long purple robe were caressed willingly by the same stinging wind. His emerald hair flung angrily at his blazing eyes, its silky texture undeterred. From below he looked nothing short, but an angry god.  
  
Growing undeniably bored at his one-man staring contest with the unwanted test, he swung his body around and entered his heated room. Murmuring undistinguishable curses, he walked elegantly toward his goban he received for his 17th birthday.  
  
/Damn it, what will this solve! What is Father thinking inviting unwanted company! Doesn't he know I prided on being HIS rival not anyone else?!/  
  
Feeling an encouraging feeling to throw something, he settled himself by his goban. He stared down at the bowl of go-ke, looking oh so very tempting to strew around the round, but discouraged the thought as he clenched his hands, nails cutting through his flesh. He was a man who like to keep everything in control, his anger was one of them. As an exasperated sigh came forth from his lips, he place a go-ke between his fingers, examining the texture of the stone.  
  
/Maybe studying some of my kifu will calm my infernal disagreement with all this stupid tournament./  
  
He was about to start when a resounding knock came from his door. /Great! Can't I even have time to calm myself down./ Narrowed eyes bore through the door willing it to blow and taking the person who dared disturb him with it. Without great success, he grinded his teeth. "Come in." A strained smile spread on his lips as his Father entered. "Father, I'm surprised you have enough time to visit your own son with all the guest that you have."  
  
"Akira, enough with your disagreeable attitude," He stared at his son, who had seated himself within the traditional kneeling stance when before a goban. "As much as you oppose this competition, they are your guest, not mine nor your mother's."  
  
"I neither invited them nor know them, Father, so I doubt they are MY guest," Akira grimaced at his edgy voice. He wasn't used disobeying commands either by his mother and especially by his Father.  
  
/Well, he brought this on himself!/  
  
"Akira, this is enough!" The king's voice boomed throughout the large room. "I am tired of your childish behavior! You will go down with me during our feast to welcome each of our guest competing on your tournament."  
  
"Father!" He bit down the next words to come through his mouth as he received a freezing stare from him. "Yes Father, I'll be down for the feast." He drawled his last words and brokenly stared at his kifu. He could never win a battle with his Father, whether it was Go or another matter.  
  
Sighing, the king turned toward the bent form of his only son. "Akira, someday you'll thank me for this." Ignoring his words, Akira turned toward his kifu with the attention one would focus on a game, only staring up as he heard the door close.  
  
/Father, you're wrong. Nothing good will come out of this./  
  
------------[Author's POV]------------------  
  
Hikaru blew at the offending bleach bangs out of his eyes as he lazily laid down on the carriage seat. He had one all by himself, so spreading his long legs was not a problem. Hands supporting the back of his head, he gave a tired sigh and closed his amber eyes. Bitterness against the memories didn't stop them from coming because as soon as light disappeared there they were, the memories he wished to erase from his mind, but etched so hard that it was quite useless to do so.  
  
Memories...  
  
He hated them, but couldn't live without them...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Long amethyst hair billowed at the background as the owner smiled a knowing smile at his student, no, his friend. His eyes traced at the beautiful game performed by him and the innocent boy, who was now scowling.  
  
"It's not fair that you always win." Angrily acknowledging his defeat, his face disappeared as his body fell smoothly down the grassy plain, his hair entangled with the fallen sakura petals. "Sai, will I ever beat you some day?"  
  
"Now, don't fret Hikaru," The beautiful man stood up and walked toward his fallen friend. "You've come a long way from when you started three years ago. It amazes me how strong a player you've become for such a short while."  
  
"Who are trying to fool, Sai," The youthful boy position himself into a sitting position, leg crossed and arms before him as he stared admirably at his transparent friend. "I have not once won a game with you."  
  
"But you seem to forget that you no longer need a handicap when playing me," he answered, his fan covering his smiling face. His white robe swayed in a dance as he walked out from Hikaru. "It's harder everyday to beat you, my friend. And then their will be a time when I myself can not suffice your spirit to grow stronger at the game. That is my fear, that someday I will not be enough for you, that someday you will not need me."  
  
"Your talking crazy again Sai." He stood up and followed the retreating figure of his companion. "I'll always need you. Your my friend, stupid." Smiling childishly he raced toward the lake and dove toward it's clear depth. Laughing, he swam in circles, trying to catch a retreating fish.  
  
"Hikaru, what in heaven's sake are you doing," Sai laughed at his childish antics. "You're going to get a cold that way. Now, don't start pouting, get out of there, the wind is starting up."  
  
"Hey, you're not my mother, Sai!"  
  
"I'm your friend and I'm not going to be guilty if you get a cold," Stomping his feet impatiently, he watched in satisfaction as Hikaru clambered out of the lake, his sun colored robes dragging down on the dirt floor at the added weight and shook his head irately.  
  
"Hikaru, your nothing but a pup! And now let's go play Go!" Jumping in heart whelming joy, he clamped his hand together and looked longingly at the dripping boy.  
  
"Look who's talking!" HIkaru chided. "And I have to change Sai, isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"You can do that later."  
  
"Sai, it's getting cold and the longer I stay outside, the better the chance I might catch a cold, so we can't play." Walking toward his home, he felt his friend's sorrow. "Aw, Sai, don't be sad. How about after I change, we could play inside my room?"  
  
"Really?! Really?! Really?!"  
  
Hikaru laughed. "Give a puppy a bone and he'll be happy."  
  
"What?"  
  
The smile never leaving the youthful boy, he dashed across the full blooming garden, his loud, cheerful laughter ringing throughout the entire place.  
  
/I wonder how long Sai will take to figure it out?/  
  
"HIKARU!"  
  
/I guess not that long!/  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
He laughed at the memory and found his hands animatedly wiping at the narrow path of tears form during his daydream. Heaving his feet down the carriage floor, he seated himself properly. Turning his side, he looked at the passing scenery before him.  
  
/It seems like I've been dreaming for quite a long while, but I wonder if my life will be better if all I do is dream my past life./  
  
He felt the carriage halt, placing his head out of the carriage he found himself looking toward a towering tower and one word escaped from his mouth, "Wow."  
  
"Hikaru, don't stick your head out like that!" screamed the familiar voice of his grandpa.  
  
"How did you get over there?!" He asked as he watched him waved furiously at him.  
  
"I've been here for a half an hour, waiting for you!" "Oh..."  
  
"Guard, please let my ungrateful grandson in."  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling ungrateful, old man!" He raised his fisted hands toward the sneering face of the laughing man. "Stop laughing!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! Were going to be late if you don't hurry!"  
  
"Well, I'm not the one driving, am I?!" Growling he seated himself at his carriage, head bent, arms crossed, and supple lips pouting. He heard the carriage door open and in enters the wrinkled face of his grandpa.  
  
"Don't you dare start moping now, young man," He chided, his foot tapping impatiently at the cement floor. "Now get out of that carriage and met out host."  
  
"What if I don't want to."  
  
"Hikaru." His stern voice left no room for disagreement and the teen reluctantly walked out the confinement of his carriage.  
  
Arms still crossed, lips still pouting, he grumbled. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
"You're not meeting Akira-senpai like that."  
  
"Senpai? He's my age for crying out loud. I am not going to call him senpai!"  
  
"Fine, just smile like a good little boy, how about that?"  
  
"Hmpf! I'll smile, but I'm not going to like it."  
  
"I wouldn't care."  
  
"Some grandpa you turn out to be." Grinding his teeth, he forced a smiled as he entered the castle's wall.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: It's still too short for my taste, so in the next chapter, I'll try to write more. I am so SORRY that this took forever! N-e-wayz, thanx to all that reviewed, I really appreciate it! Akira and Shindou will be meeting in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: What He Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own HnG because if I do Akira would get Hikaru and Akari would get someone else.

------------------------------------------------------

-Knock Knock Knock-

Grinding his teeth in irritation, Akira forced an ever practiced greeting smile and answered, "Come in."

The left door came ajar as two servants stepped through carrying a futon, pillows, and blankets. Curious, Akira stood up and followed their movements. Several inches away from one servant, one long finger poked at his back, causing him to turn toward the ever curious prince. "Excuse me, may I ask what it is you are doing?"

"Oh, Prince Akira, did not your Father tell you of your new roommate?"

"Roommate?" Now, he was getting really curious.

"Yes, it seems the prospect of the tournament was quite popular and space became limited to two people to a room."

"I see....may you excuse me," Hurrying out of the room and into the balcony, he closed the two doors separating the two. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-----------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that?" Hikaru shivered at the sound of the deep wrenching scream.

"Must be some lunatic, maybe you can be friends with it, you'll have many in common." His grandpa smirked at his remark.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" A scowl marred his boyish face, causing any girl to feint at the cute expression. "I don't think it was all that funny."

"I thought it was."

"Then your definition of funny is just sick."

"I don't seem to care, grandson. I'm just here to show you your room for our stay."

"Should I be grateful or something?"

"You should."

"I'm not."

"Ungrateful brat."

"Thank you."

"Oh, come on." Trudging toward the castle, Hikaru placed his hands behind his head and started to hum a song that Sai had taught him one particularly beautiful day.

Flashback

Sai's transparent back seemed to lean into the stout trunk of a tree. Its droopy leaves passing gently through him as the wind caressed it as would a mother to a baby. Hikaru sat nearby, the corner of his mouth cast in a frown.

Sensing his mood, Sai asked, "What's wrong Hikaru?"

"Huh?" Hikaru spun his head toward his friend and smiled softly for him. "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Of what?" Sai kneeled before Hikaru, his hands placed on his lap, keeping his fan in place. "It seems to be troubling you."

"Um...I shouldn't say it. I don't what to trouble you with my problems."

"But Hikaru, aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are! The best of friends!"

"Then as a friend's job, it's my duty for me to help you with your troubles."

"It's stupid, but I guess if you want to know....I'll tell you." Hikaru played with his fingers and looked down at his feet. "Well, you see, I'm already 15 years old and its the perfect time for me to find a wife."

"Oh, I see. Marriage is a complicated thing and you are still a child." Sai covered his mouth with his fan, covering his smile. "But I think it would be great to be married. I was married when I was around your age."

"Really?" His voice was lace with an abundance of curiosity and he looked up to meet his face. "Could you tell me about."

"Very well. Where to start. I guess we can start when I first met her." Sai's smile never faltered as he thought of his past life. "Her name was Ariya. She was a beautiful vixen; her hair was a dark blue, the same as her eyes."

"That's strange."

"Yes, I guess it is, but it was beautiful." Sai seemed to be lost in thought and cease from talking as his eyes seem to wander away from Hikaru.

"Sai?"

His voice reached through him and he shook his dazed head. "Oh, sorry Hikaru. My head just seem to wander somewhere else. As I was saying, her hair and eyes look very much like the sky today." Hikaru raised his head and found himself staring at the clearest sky he had ever seen. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Sai laughed as Hikaru seemed to have lose himself such as he had. "When I met her, she too was looking up toward the sky."

Hikaru strayed one last look at the sky and then turned back his attention to his friend. "She was singing a song and I was entranced with it."

"Could you remember the song she had sung?"

"Of course."

"It goes something like this." Sai closed his eyes and sung the words.

I do not recognize

those eyes

The smile is brighter

than my own.

This hair is not the same

thin hair

that flattens

in the morning air.

Whose face is this

I see tonight?

Is this the face I wear

inside

my skin,

behind the mask

you see?

Whose face is this?

Could it be me?

Hikaru smiled as transparent tears crawled down the face of his friend. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Greatly, but Hikaru do not marry for the wrong reason. One should always marry the one they love. One who understands you and one who will let you see the real you."

"Tell me more about her."

"It is getting late and I suspect that the air is getting cold. We must head back, but I'll tell you more about our life and how we ended. Right now, you shouldn't worry about marriage. First, you must find the one you are destined to be with."

Hikaru laughed as he jumped from his seating position. "I never thought you can be serious, Sai."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" He pouted as Hikaru bounced toward the place he now calls home. "Hikaru!!"

End of Flashback

"What are you humming, Hikaru?" asked his grandfather.

He smiled and answered, "A song. A friend of mine taught it to me and I can't seem to forget it, even if I wanted to."

"Is that so."

"Yup! It's worth a lot to me because it was worth a lot to him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince, what is wrong?" Akira's face was the color of cherry from anger as he sat down on his bed, hands on his lap. Akira forced a smile and shook his head. It wasn't his place to question his father's orders, even though the thought of sharing a room with someone was such an awful idea.

"Tell me, who I'm I to share my room with." He hoped it not to be a girl since he was never good with them; they always seem to feint when they see him. He had no clue to the reason, but he hoped he'll find a cure soon; his mother seems to be the only one not effected with his disease.

"I do not know, prince."

Knock, Knock

"Ah, but maybe we will know soon." The servant clambered toward the door and slowly opens it. "Welcome." He gave a bow and move to make way. "Prince we will be taking our leave now."

"Alright, thank you for your help."

"I hope you will enjoy having your new roommate." With those words Akira craned his head to look and found himself sighing. It was not a girl, but a boy. He stood up and went toward him. Smiling, he welcomed his new roommate.

"Touya," His voice was laced with loathing and Akira found himself taking a step back. It seems that his roommate would not be liking him, how unfortunate. "Nice to meet you." Akira would have to be an idiot not to notice the hate spilling forth from his mouth. Who was this young man that would hate him so much? He was sure he never did anything wrong to the guy since he never met the guy before.

"Um....nice to meet you too."

"I'm sure. My name is Waya Yoshitaka ."

"My name is Akira Touya."

"I know." Waya went toward his made bed and dumped his belongings. "Look, I don't like you, unlike your many fans."

Touya grimaced. "Is that right?"

"Yes, you must be shock." Waya stood mere inches from him. "It is my untimely luck that I am to room with you, but to make it easier for the both of us, I will not talk to you and you will not try to talk to you. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good," Waya smirked as he went toward the door. "I will be looking forward to beating you, prince." Then with a thump the door closed.

"Conceited jerk." Akira fell toward his bed and closed his eyes. "This is going to be a long tournament." He hoped at least he'll have fun, but his luck seems to be waning lately.

Knock, Knock

"What now!" Angrily standing up, he walked toward his door, then stopped midway. What in seven hells is wrong with him today? He can't seem to get control of his emotions. Taking a deep breath, he told himself to be calm. Smiling, he opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Um......" The old man stood in shock. There, in front of his eyes was the prince of Aries. One of the greatest Go player alive. His mouth gawked in awe causing the prince to squirm. He knew that look; that look was the look of a fan, the worse people there is. Just as he was to try and run away, a voice came from the man's back.

"What is taking you so long, grandpa?! Just ask for the damn directions already!"

A young boy? A fairly loud young boy. Craning his head to look, he found himself staring at fiery amber eyes. His hair was an inky black with golden bangs; a great contrast. He seem to be scowling right now. He watched, amused as the old man turned toward the boy.

"Quite boy, do you not know who I am speaking to."

"Why should I care who you're talking to?!" Hikaru crossed his arms and turned his head. "Why the hell I'm I even here?"

"You are here to play Go because you wish to."

"I do not care to play Go. Why is it that you are always trying to force me to start playing it? You know how I despise the game."

Akira tried to stop the gasp from spilling, but he couldn't it. The thought that anyone can actually despise Go was a great shock to him. Was it even possible? Before he knew it, his gasps caused the two to turned toward him and he blushed a deep scarlet. "Um....just um....shock."

"Oh, I'm sorry that you have to hear just blasphemy from my grandson. He doesn't know what he is saying."

"I know what I'm saying grandpa." Hikaru took a turn to speculate the prince his grandfather had praised so often and scoffed. He didn't look at all that special. Taking a step forth, he stop mere inches away from him. "What's so special about you?!" He poked a protruding finger at Akira's shoulder causing him to stumble. "And he's weak too."

"Don't you dare treat the prince that way!" His grandfather twapped him in the head, causing Hikaru to curse. "He is THE Akira Touya."

"Whatever. Hey, prince tell me where this room is." He handed him a paper and Akira controlled a scowl from forming.

"Right there," Akira pointed across from him and then slammed the door. "Just great I have a roommate who hates me and a guy across my room hates Go. The tournament hasn't even started and I'm already hating this. I need a good nap, maybe I'll be in a better mood after it."

Trudging toward his bed, he slumped on it and feel into an exhausting sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all that review and I hope you like this fic. This took quite a long time, but I'm finally done with this. YAY!!! Poor Touya, he has Waya as a roommate and had just meet the only person who actually hate Go. Well, he'll life might go to the better, but then it could go worse. And who will be Hikaru's roomie, find out on the next chapters. Also I want to know if you all would like to know more about Sai's love life with Ariya.

Anyway, review everyone and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: What He Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story so far. Akira Touya is not mine nor is Hikaru Shindou, nor Waya (What's his last name?), but the plot is mine. Well, don't sue or nothing like that, HnG belongs to everybody like it should be. Enjoy the fic everyone!!

Chapter Three: A Prince's Day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was waning and soon the moon would overtake it; the first day of the tournament had past and gone, but thoughts of it still lingered to the mind of the players. One teen was clouded very strongly by this tournament, making it the cause of his sleepless night. His head rested on a pillow, eyes staring at the ceiling, unmoving. He stayed like this for what seemed forever to him, recalling the day.

-The mind we would barging into would be the young prince, Touya Akira-

Akira's POV

The ceiling became the favorite spot for my staring problem. First, it had been closet, then to the mirror, then to the goban, but in the end, I preferred the ceiling. It wasn't interesting, really, but I couldn't find anything better to do and sleep was out of the question. The events of the day flew across my mind like bullets and still I couldn't figure it out....how could he had won?

Flashback

I woke up with a fresh mind. My roommate was already gone as I wiped the dust out of my eyes and accidentally strayed into the path of his bed. His blanket was carefully folded, placed on top of his pillows.

I wondered what time it was. Was I late for the tournament? I shook my head at the absurdity of my thoughts and smiled; they would never start the tournament without me.

After accomplishing the daily routines of dressing and bathing, I clambered toward the tournament. As I open the door of my room, the body of a person fell hard inside my floor. He gave hard gasps, his face was flushed from heat. I had knelt down and outstretched my hand on his forehead, but snatched it away at the moment of contact; it was incredible hot. At a closer look, I noticed him from the guy boarding across from my room; the one who hated Go.

_I should just kick him out with the way he had treated me yesterday; he was awfully rude, but then, maybe I was rude, too? Helping would be the right thing to do, but then, I don't feel like doing the right thing right now. I'm still pretty moody from yesterday. Father wouldn't care what I would do in this situation, but....Mother would want me to help. Well, I guess I'm helping then._

I heaved him out off the floor and dragged him toward my bed; thoughts of dropping him along the way occurred at the back of my mind. As soon as I had placed him on my bed, I rushed to get a basin of water and a towel. I had learn this when I was sick with the fever and Mother had nursed me. I dipped the towel into the water and it was soon placed on his burning forehead.

"What are you doing?" Surprised at the voice, I jumped, startled; the kid was conscious.

"I'm nursing you, what does it look like?" I grumbled as I took away the towel from his forehead and dipped it once again on the cool water. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. How did you get a fever anyway. Yesterday, you look fine to me."

"What I do with myself is none of your business, prince," Hikaru made an effort to stand up, but a hand pushed him back.

"Look, if you hate me, fine, I don't have anything to say to that," I stood off to refill the empty basin, "but I'm not such a heartless person that I would leave a sick person out in the cold. But remember, I'm not helping because I want to, I'm helping because I need to."

"I get it, you need to keep your Mr. Perfect act."

"I'm not as perfect as you would think, kid." I was irritated at his image of me and I grinded my teeth out of it.

"Please I didn't say you were perfect. I think you, prince, would need the most improvement out of this whole kingdom."

I strained a smile and I took away the towel, placing in once again on the basin. "Is that so?" I slapped back on the towel, hoping it had hurt me in a way. "Well, amuse me, and tell me how." I had made to sound sarcastic, but I guess he had taken no notice of it.

"First of all, your hair is too long."

_What?! My hair?! What was wrong with my hair? I like my hair!_

"You look like a girl and I wouldn't be surprise if you act like one" I watched him laugh with his own remark; in my frustration, I took the towel out of his forehead and slapped it back on with an extra effort. "Hey, that stings, you jerk. I'm sick here, you know."

"Is that my fault." I smiled as I watched him scowl; there was something extremely funny making him angry. "Well, continue with your critique of me."

"Fine, there is also the fact that you're a total snob."

"I am not a snob!"

"You think just because your the sole heir of the kingdom of Aires, you could do anything you want."

"That's because I can," I answered.

"See?! Snob and spoiled."

"And you're not?" I crossed my arms in anger, raising my brow in question.

"No, I'm not. I know by fact that I can't get everything I want and I ain't forcing others to spend their entire lives to get it for me, unlike what I suspect you would do."

"Humph! That may be because you can't get them with your low status," I remarked as I took once again the towel out of his forehead. "Aires is the largest kingdom anywhere and I, Akira, is the sole heir. I will never be below anyone, excluding Father and Mother of course, but you are like a mere commoner to me."

I watched him laugh at my remark and it soon became clear to me that he was not like the many others who answers to my every whim. So, in curiosity, I asked him, "Do you believe that you are higher than me?"

"In rank, of course not, as you had said, you are the sole heir of the prosperous kingdom, Aires." I smiled at his answer, satisfied. "But as a human being, yes, I am higher than you." My face became cherry at his final response.

"You pig headed fool!" I burst at his remark, "How can you be a better person than me!? I am the prince of Aires; the one everyone wants to be! I am the most sought out husband throughout this land. People would die to be me! How can you be higher than me in anything!?"

"Because Akira, nobody wants to _be _you. They want to have your life, you wealth, but they would never want to be like you." He slowly closes his eyes, "You're becoming out of character, prince. You have an act to hold; you are the cold prince of Aries and nothing is suppose to deter you, especially not a mere prince with low standings."

I could hear his voice mocking me and I growled for he was right. He had the ability to break my perfect facade as the emotionless prince; he had broken through my wall and turn loose a beast that I had tried to hide from the world. He had turned lose my rage and to my surprise, I was excited.

_Would he be able to tame my beast? Well, things will happen as fate decides, but now, I really need to go to the tournament. _

When I had opened the door to the tournament, I found all eyes on me and I blushed because of it; it wasn't because of the attention, but because I knew by fact that they have been waiting for me for quite a long time. I strayed a look toward my Father and found, surprisingly a smile. _Why would he be smiling? I know he believes in promptness. _Shrugging, I had bowed out an apology and walked off toward my Father.

"Well, since our prince is here, please, let us begin the tournament. I hope that you all have received you opponent's name, but if you didn't, please come forward and I'll take care of it." Father spoke with a clarity fit for the King that he is and I watched him like the son that praised his father. Nobody had came forward and I watched them all began their game, except for a young woman who timidly approached me.

"Um," I watched her blush as she looked up toward my eyes, "I'm Akari and I'll.....I'll be your opponent today." She outstretched her arms for us to shake and reluctantly I did. I smiled and waved her into my private room, where a goban awaits.

_She doesn't look much like a worthy opponent for me to play, but I guess I have to; it is the rule of the tournament. _I made a peek from behind me to speculate her. _She's quite pretty, I guess, but I've seen others as pretty as her; .....it would be fun to ruin her spirit. A defeat short of five minutes should be enough to do it. _

I smiled, as I wiped away the curtain of velvet and stepped through it. It was a spacious room, enough to hold around four people and a goban. I walked around it and soon I found myself playing a game. A minute at it, I became thoroughly bored; her moves lacked the strength of an expert Go player. All her moves were lifeless; she was merely playing another game and Go is anything but another game.

Four more minutes and I had her cowering before me; she stood motionless as she looked at her defeat. I had been extremely harsh with her and maybe to the others point of view, too harsh for a mere amateur, but today I was not in the mood to be play the soft spoken prince who believes that everyone can play Go if they try hard enough; I actually do not believe in such a thing.

Go was made to be played by the gods and only a chosen few of us mortals can ever play like them. Go was something you can't learn; Go was a game of passion. It is true that we can be easily taught the basics of Go, but to go farther, you need to exceed at the fact that Go is a mere game. Go must be your entire life and this girl before knew nothing of it.

"I.....resigned."

"That is quite intelligent of you," I answered back as I stood up and made my leave; the poor girl feel lifelessly down on the goban, strewing the stones out of their place. Water had started to cascade down the wooden piece and I was surprise that such a loss to me affected her so much. _Did she actually believe that she could have beaten me? _

I was startled out of my thoughts as muffled laughter reached my ears. I pivoted myself and found that it was the girl's doing. Her voice was incomprehensible, but some words I made out easily.

"I'm such a fool.....I thought....do something.....help him.....he needs someone....me.....but the game.....I can't.....not good enough...." Soon I found myself staring at a zombie like creature as she stood up with fluid grace. She had wiped the tears out her eyes and smiled at me; she bowed.

"I'm sorry for the water show," She laughed and rushed toward me; I was too shock at her forwardness to do much of anything, "It just shock me that I would never be the one who would help him. Prince," she removed me from her tight embrace and curtsied, "please, if you have any heart at all, help him because you might be the only one who could." Then, without a second word, she fled out of my sight.

_What just happen here? _

After a half an hour, I had finally clambered out of my sit and trudged out of the room into where the stronger Go players still played their game. I made a slight bow to my Father, who watched the games with merriment before making an exit of my own.

I reached my destination in record time and opened the door in a slow matter. I looked toward the bed and found it perfectly made.

_I guess he got better. _

As I decided to have another round of sleep, the door behind me slammed with extreme momentum and pivoted myself toward it. In my line of sight was the young man that had recently stayed on my bed with the face redder than before.

_Please, don't tell me he got sicker._

"Hey! You stupid prince!"

"Are you perhaps talking to me?!" I watched him stomped mere inches away from me.

"Yes, prince, I'm talking to you!" I stepped back an inch as a protruding finger stabbed at me at the shoulder. "What you did to Akari was cruel and inhuman. You had no right to beat her so horribly. You gave her no chance; she is a mere amateur and you, the heartless prince that you are didn't see fit to give her a chance! You destroyed her in no more than five minutes; she started enjoying the stupid game and you couldn't even see that?!"

"And how would a guy who despise Go know when someone actually loves the game?!" I retorted back just as fiercely. "You have no right to yell at me as such! You have no idea what Go _is!"_

"Go is a game, just a mere game, Prince, there is more in life than Go!" Hikaru walked toward the prince's goban, "but in revenge of what you did, let us play a game." He waved across from him. "Please sit and I'll beat you as horribly as you had beaten her."

I tried to control my laughter at what he had said, but failed as I belted out hysterically. "You actually believe that you can beat me?!" I knew I sounded mocking and I didn't care. What he had just proposed was extremely funny to me.

"What? Afraid that I might beat you." I was struck at his words, and gave a glare toward him. Straightening my outfit I made to defeat him mercilessly.

"If you want to get beaten just like your friend, you just need to ask because I'll be glad to." I watched him smirk at my words and I grinded my teeth because of it. "How many stones do you want for your handicap?"

"You should take me more seriously, prince."

The game was a slaughter that I did not expected. Ten minutes out of the game and I knew I was a fool to even give me the opportunity of having a handicap. I couldn't save the stones on my left and he was gaining enough territory to win with over 10 moku.

"You should resigned," My head rushed up and glowered at him, expecting a mocking face, but all I could see was a player who knew exactly the seriousness of the game. "You would be a fool if you continued."

"Then, let me be a fool."

End of Flashback

_I really shouldn't act life this; it was just one defeat. I'll play him once again and I'll beat him this time. _

In my boredom I clambered out of bed and walked into the closed balcony, opening it in silence. The wind rushed at my face, piercing it. I shivered as the cold air surrounded my form as I walked closer to the railings of the balcony. My eyes wandered out into the garden at my left and a moving figure caught my eyes.

At first glance, I thought it to be an animal of some sort, but then, I realized it was a person. He moved through the garden as if a transparent ghost, wandering the land searching for someone.....maybe someone special. I watched the person for half an hour until my entire body became numb from the cold.

_He'll get sick if he keeps this up all night.........._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well, that's about it. Akari is now in the picture, so in counting we have three teens in our story right now. This took forever for me to update and I'm extremely sad at the way my other stories are progressing, especially my Naruto fics. (sigh) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of my fic so far; I'm wondering if I should redo my first chapter or was it the prologue? Well, anyway, REVIEW EVERYONE!!! It's the only thing that keeps me cheered up. Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 4: the oath

Hikaru

I never came clear to understanding your fate in me. It was a hopeless thing to teach a fool like me the game of God, but everyday you would beg me for a game. You were happy enough to play me and everyday you would teach me the game little by little. You guided my hands with your own useless ones. And, even with my countless errors and mistakes, you would stay by me where others had labeled me as hopeless.

You were always patient with my thousandths tantrums. I remember when you would just smile across from me as I tore up the board that displayed my horrible moves. Then, when I was finally too tired to continue, I would swear that I had felt your hands brushing through my hair. You comforted me with soothing words and soon the lids from my eyes would slowly close. My last images were always of you and my first images were always of you…even now that you're gone.

Sai, you have become immortal to me.

"Hikaru!"

The snarling voice broke my thought and I looked before me to find a very peeved face of Akari. She was waving here hands in a crazy manner and I tried to make out the words coming out of here mouth, but I had no such luck.

"Hikaru, do you understand the words coming out of mouth!" She seems enraged now; her foot is repeatedly tapping on the ground with an impatient air around her. Her face was strained with a terrible scowl as she asked, "Well?"

Taking a shot, I answered, "No?" Closing my eyes and flinching away from her, I expected the pain of a fisted hand connecting with my shoulders, but it never cane; instead she blew an exasperated sigh.

"Hikaru, you had no right to just barge into the room of the prince and demand a game just because I lost. Everyone knows that nobody would stand a chance against him. Jesus Christ! Prince Touya-sama is a Go prodigy and you—" I retracted away as she extended a finger toward me. "You had the _nerve _to barge into his room, steam headed as you are and babbling on and one at the way he treated me!"

"But-"

"Further more, you demanded a game from him thinking that you could actually beat him!"

"But-"

"You made a complete fool of yourself, Hikaru. You might be good enough to teach me, but you will never be good enough to play him at an even game."

"HEY! I can so beat him!"

"Hikaru, listen to me!" With an unmatched speed, she pulled me by the shoulders and forced my head to her face, stopping a mere inch. "Akira is a professional and he treated me like a professional. I expect you take my loss as a professional also and apologize to him."

"For what do I have to apologize for?" I asked, confused.

"For acting like a stupid child, so go!"

And with that last command, I went.

Akira

I heard _the _voice; the voice of an insufferable person that I both loathe and respect. I loathe him for his laidback nature, but still he manages to be good, no scratch that, he is wonderfully brilliant at the Game. I realize his genius after replaying the game over and over again in my clouded head during the break of dawn when sleep could not reach me. His attacks were not just carefully plotted, but frightening! The dangers he took to win left me gasping for required oxygen. Is he so confident to believe he could take such high risks and still manage to win? Yes, he did manage to take a win from me, but that was because I labeled him as retarded and inexperience. His nature threw me back; such a nature is not befitting for a person of such great aptitude in the Game!

"Prince! Prince!"

There goes that insufferable voice again. I spun my head toward it and there he was, waving his hand in a mad manner that made me crazy. He is not at all a dignified prince! From here, I could spot his robe and what a spectacle it is. It was drastically wet and mud stained the sunned robe. I waited, for what else must you do when ones yells your position so boisterously. Walking away was my ideal thought but of course that would prove his point more—that I'm a spoiled little brat—and so I waited.

He caught up, wheezing and I watch with amusement at his exhaustion. Yes, that might be wicked of me, but I wouldn't really care. I don't particularly like losing, especially from such a prince like him and I so, a grudge is still in place. I respect him, true, but loathing him is much more convenient for me right now.

"Prince"

Must he keep calling me Prince!

"Look, Shindou-san, I'm a prince, but stop calling me _Prince_." My voice was smooth and calm, but my head was screaming to strangle the poor fool. "It would be nice of you if you called me by my name."

"Sure, so, um….what _is_ your name?"

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! This….this _being_ does not know my name! Is that in any way possible?

"It's Akira Touya." I answered, trying ever so disparately to keep my anger in check.

"All right, Akira-"

Akira? Is that proper? Can he call me that?

"Yes?"

"I'm here to um…to um…um…a…a…ap…apolo…apolo…" I watch him take a giant intake of breath. When done, he placed his hands on his hips and looked at me with the sternest of looks a boy has yet to give me. Taking another sigh, he continued, "Look, I'm here to apologize. Don't take this the wrong way because I believed in everything that I've said yesterday. I believe that you are a spoiled little brat and the meanest of all princes because you had the nerve to beat a poor girl in such a cruel matter, but I apologize."

"Pray tell then, what you are apologizing for?"

"I'm apologizing for my behavior. I shouldn't have yelled at you at such a matter, I could have told _you_ the way of _your_ cruel actions in a much calmer voice."

"That's so _nice _of you." I remarked as I walked away, ignoring his plea for forgiveness—if you can even call it as that. He, in my absolute surprise followed me; I thought he wanted to leave me as much as I want to leave him. Sighing, I waited for him to catch up for what else can the _perfect _Akira do? I'm so pathetic. Why can't I just run away from him? "Well, why are you following me?"

"You never accepted my apology," He replied.

"What apology?" I asked with a strained voice.

"What do you mean 'what apology', the apology that I've given you?"

Great, he's off yelling now. Those became the last words I heard clearly coming out of his mouth. What a pain he is. What a child he is, going off in a tantrum so easily. So, I walked and he babbled on in the lines of me being a spoiled little prince. What a wonderful walk that was. Note my sarcastic tone.

"Okay, now that I'm done with that, let's go riding!"

Wait! I heard that last part. Did he just invite me to go riding with _him_?Me? The person that he labeled as spoiled, the person he labeled as cruel. Did I hear right?

"Could you repeat that again?"

"So, with being spoiled, cruel, you're also deaf. How nice. More faults for the ever so perfect prince."

"_Excuse me_! Look, I'm not the one who labeled me _perfect_! I never said that I was _perfect_! You were the one who told me I'm _perfect_!"

He laughed at my shouted remark. "I guess you're not _perfect. _You just happen to be a fake, who pretends to be perfect; how shameful!"

"ARGH! You annoy me!" I was seconds to strangling him. The _perfect _prince might have to do murder just to close the mouth of this impudent kid. How sad, I thought I was going to be clean of blood even after my death, but the meeting of this kid might change that.

"Are you thinking of killing me?" he asked in what I think was in a teasing tone.

"So what if I am?" I answered back, truly serious in my reply. "You are annoying enough to kill."

He smiled at me and turn toward the sky—the reason escaped me to why. I expected that he would have made a comeback by clamoring on about how imperfect I am that I would do murder. "Well," I ask, "where's your remark?"

With his head still facing toward the sky, he answered, "You truly _are_ perfect to have the will to take my existence away when _I _am too cowardly to do so." His voice became mad as he continued his speech. "Go on, do what you will with me! Stab me with any kind of device! There! Look, a branch! You, a genius, can easily turn one into a spear to pierce my chest. No! Do you murderous intent with a horse, trample me against their fierce hooves as they neigh their thunderous cry. What a sound to hear before my lights dim. And _you, _I will see you in all your glory, pulling the reins in a mad haste to 'save' me! And the servants too would see it and believe that you, _you _have climb on to the beast to have a chance to save my life. You will become a hero and I, I would finally receive peace!"

He turns toward me just to find my face pale, aghast by his words.

"No? Then let us not stop there. There are many ways to kill a fool like me, but you do not like that idea? Well, I have more, maybe in a more princely matter? Let's see? Poison! You need only to put a pinch of some deadly herbs on my soup during our regular feast and with your power bid the servants to give it to me. Then, as the poison starts its effect in my body, I would die as I hit the mats of my bed. Yes, to finally have the privilege to lie in bed without the worry of nightmares would be too wonderful."

Again, he turns to me and I only offered him my pale face.

"My ideas seem to not satisfy you enough; you're more gruesome and cruel than I ever thought possible. No matter! If you wish to destroy me in a harsh manner, do so."

"You accuse me of being imperfect and I can accept that, but never accuse _me _of being cruel. I can never be a person who can kill someone, whether I despise them or not; to kill oneself or be the killer is such a petty act, shameful and below my profession," I reply to his ghastly statements. "_You _are the selfish brat! Not I. Do you see me killing myself to end my pain! I, _I _live to please my parents and my kingdom; I live because I have to."

"What a prince you are! So, you think that I am below petty! That I have shame my own lineage! Well, so be it! Judge me as you see me because I am what I look to be; an impossible prince that shouldn't live. Yes, I want to kill myself to end my pain, but who would be hurt by such an act? Who! The only person who I believed _would _care is gone. So, if you judge it as selfish, call me selfish, but finish your oath to me and kill me."

"What oath!" I replied, "I never made such an oath! It was merely a joke one would make against an annoyance like you!"

"So, it was only a joke? How despicable you are, destroying my dream in a few seconds."

"Despicable? I find _you _despicable, a coward! Who bears such a dream?"

"A person who lives without existence, that's who!"

That was his answer and I replied with my own.

"If I give you a reason to exist, will you live, but if I don't in a year's time, I will kill you by my own hands."

"What a laugh you are, Prince Akira, but I agree. Let's bind our oath in blood."

That's how it started, my long quest to let him live.

Author's Note: How long has it been? Like forever, right? Well, I'm so very sorry. It's my fault, I've become lazy. Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed this new chapter in What He Wants. I found that it had bend into an interesting turn, even I would never thought it would turn out this way and I have only the books that I've recently read to thank. I'll try to continue this faster and with my Naruto fics, I'll try very, very hard to continue them too. Could you guys wait for a month for the Naruto fic because after two more weeks, I have Spring Break! I could work on Naruto is BACK! Okay, ja-ne!


	6. Chapter 5

Akira POV

After our blood oath (I don't recall how we ended up doing such a thing, but we had, and I do not regret it), we went to go riding. At first, I was albeit suspicious, thinking it to be a plot for me to kill him. How drastically my thoughts have change! At the beginning, I have thought only to keep him away from me or in strong pain, but now after such an oath, I wish to be by him to keep his lingering mind from any thoughts of suicide.

He acknowledged my suspicious look for my face had suddenly raised a brow at his suggestion, (I have a curse on doing such a thing), but after a second he freed me from my suspicion with a smile

"Are you afraid that I'll force your horse to trample me so that death will come upon my eyes?" he asked, a hidden poetry somewhere in his words.

"Yes, do you hate me for it?" I asked back.

"No, I found it quite smart in your part, but don't worry, I won't, I promise." He spoke with a sincere face that I couldn't help but trust, "I don't ever go against my promises for if I do, you might do the very same with our oath."

I scowled. "Are you really bent on suicide?"

"Hmmm…maybe, but lets forget about that now; I won't be thinking of suicide until after a year." He walked toward the stable after this and I followed for I feared for him.

As I followed, I watch him. I wouldn't have imagined such dark thoughts in such a person. His like a child; his choice of robe is golden, brighter than our own sun, and his movements are light, like feathers. He looks so carefree, so nonchalant with the pain that life brings, but it seems I have thought wrong; his pain is unimaginable for me to understand.

I want to understand. How strange of me. I have never felt so attached with a person, not even to my Father and Mother. I want to care for him; I want to protect him. Is this wrong of me; should I feel this way toward a stranger. I barely know him and from toward the things that I know of him I dislike, but I want to…I really want to protect this bright child.

How really strange of me; I wonder if it has to do with our combining blood. I took a quick look toward my index finger, the small cut already healing—the traces of red fluid already gone, none but small pecks of dry blood. Okay, maybe not.

"Hey, Akira, what are you doing just standing there? You look retarded!"

What…what outstanding nerve! Here I was, thinking how much I want to protect, to care for him! Suddenly my line of thoughts bothered me greatly and I had the stupidity to blush! Why am I blushing! These are just normal thoughts! Really, normal boys think of caring and protecting other boys. Yes, yes. I nodded my head to assure myself. Of course, it's only normal for somebody to want to protect someone who is bent on killing themselves. I'm just acting on my nature; I can't stand seeing others hurt. Yes, yes. It has nothing to do with the person. If it was that…that…girl…I would think the very same thing! It has nothing to do with this person!

"Damn _Prince_!"

I watched him grow red, from anger I would guess, and in impulse I thought, 'cute'. What the hell! I shook my head and glared at the person who is in fault at the weird thoughts in my already beaten up mind (from the bitter loss against Hikaru).

"Impatience child," I chided him as I walk passed him and into a stall to retrieve a horse; this one with a black mane, but strangely, with white coating. I look at the _child _and suddenly I thought that he might very well be like the horse, white and black, good and evil. I smiled, 'Good, it seems that the good is on the advantage. Maybe I do have a chance to beat his evil; but I wonder, what brought such an evil on him?"

_

* * *

_

_A sad, but a beautiful face from the sky looks into his thoughts and his smile creased into a frown. He answered the prince's question, "I'm the cost of his evil, prince Touya." His words did not reach the prince as said prince began to speak to the child._

* * *

"You impatience child," I repeated myself, "Can't you not wait for a minute?"

"No, I can't. And, it has taken you more than a minute."

I turn my head away from him and carefully adjusted myself on the horse. I held the rein and with a small snap, he walked. "Well, are you just going to stay there?"

"No!"

To prove his point, he snapped the rein and kneed the horse on the side, causing the horse to gallop. "See!" He passed me soon enough, and I had to smother my laugh as I watched him turn his horse after he was a few feet away from me and decided to stick his tongue at me. What a childish action.

Hmm…maybe this feeling to want to protect and care for him might be the natural instinct that brothers feel toward their siblings. Maybe I think of him of a younger brother; he sure acts the part.

"You're such a child!"

"I'd rather be a child than be an old adult like you!" He answered back.

"You are a prince. You don't have the time to be a child." I answered as my horse moved closer toward him.

"A title does not force you to be an adult; I think we should act as childish as we want until we have to grow up."

"And exactly when do we have to grow up?"

"When we have our precious person to take care of," he answered.

"I disagree. Whether you've meet your precious person or not, you're force to grow up because you have an entire kingdom of people to take care."

"Oh, but you forget that I am selfish, Akira-_chan._"

I scowled at the ending attached to my first name. "Don't call me that. You do not know me enough."

"But I think I do for I believe you have not talked so much in your life than with me."

"What a childish liar, you are!" I accused him, 'but you're right, I have never talked so long to any other person.' This went outspoken and not wanting to continue on with the conversation, I kneed the horse, he gallop and I cried a laugh as I passed him. And, strangely enough, I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue at him and so I did.

"HA! I pass you!"

I chided myself at my childish behavior for it was very much childish. I wonder why I had the impulse to do such a thing. Not even when I was a young child did I ever do such a retarded action. Has it has to do with the _child's _presence? If that's the case, would it be alright for me to be around him.

I shook my head. I can't be thinking of such thoughts! I have sworn by blood that he would live and if I am not around him, how do I secure his life? I can not and so, I must not think such thoughts and handle the thought of being with an annoying and childish person.

_

* * *

_

_From the heavens, two innocent beings talk as they watch the two princes interact…_

"_Sai, do you think Prince Touya would be up to it." This came from a figure of blue eyes, blonde hair, and silver wings._

_The person in question turn with a smile, "Touya-san has notice Hikaru's childish behavior and that will surely lure him to Hikaru such as I had been lured to him."_

"_Will that be good for his quest?" The silver winged angel asked with a curiosity matching a child._

"_Yes, from what I've know of Akira from here, I've learn that he always gets want he wants and if he somehow learns that he wants Hikaru, he will get him no matter the cause. He will stop Hikaru from sure death."_

_Then let us hope that Prince Touya would care as such toward Hikaru."_

_To this, Sai smiled and whispered, "He is already beginning to."_

* * *

We have been riding for hours now and yet I have not grown tired. He find myself conversing with him at a friendly matter now, of course there are still little arguments here and there, but still, we have in way grown friendly with each other.

"Akira-chan…"

The ending stuck, much to my regret and much to his amusement…

"What?" The answer came out harsher than I had hope and with it, he scowled at me.

"Geez, you don't have to act like that. If you're getting tired talking with me, just say so and I'll leave," Next, he mumbled a few more, "and here I thought that you were trying to help me."

I scowled at him for I was sure that he meant it for me to hear him for his whispered remark came out louder than it should be. "Are you trying to fill me up with guilt?" I accuse him and he smiled to my question.

"Yeah, is it working!" He bounced on his horse causing it to scramble a bit, but stop soon enough and when it did, I answered.

"It is absolutely not working! I will not fall for such an old trick so easily!" I chided him, hiding my small smile as he pouted at me. He is cute.

"Hey, look, a star."

I look to where he was pointed his finger to and there it was the first star of the night.

* * *

"_Did you hear his thoughts right now," asked the silver winged angel, "He called Hikaru-chan cute and didn't notice it at all. How adorable!"_

_Sai laughed, "Well, Hikaru is cute. He was just stating the obvious."_

_The angel smirked back at Sai's answer, "But it's the fact that he did not catch his thoughts that was so adorable. Soon, he'll be in denial and next after denial is acceptance and after acceptance, he will be courting our cute Hikaru-chan!"_

"_You look like you're enjoying this very much!"_

"_Oh, yes, yes, I am wonderfully enjoying this little drama!"_

"_Hmmm…you remind me so much of Hikaru, Naruto and your boyfriend reminds me so much of Akira-san."_

_To this the angel frown, "Well, I hope that they won't meet in death like we had." _

_Thus…they grow silent and continued to watch the two earth dwellers interchange…"_

* * *

"Isn't it pretty Akira-chan?" The question was asked toward me, but I stayed quiet, my eyes glued at the star. "Hey, Akira-chan, are you there?"

"Huh," I watched Hikaru waved his hand crazily across my face, annoyed, I swapped it away.

"Geez," I watched him sooth his arm. I knew he was teasing me, but I still couldn't him but be worried if he was okay; yet, I held the urge to ask if he was okay and spun my horse toward the table. It was growing toward night and I feel albeit tired.

"I'm tired."

"Oh."

I didn't question his sad tone and I continued forward, but soon I stop as I did not hear the padding hooves of another horse.

"Aren't you coming," I called back toward him.

"No, I want to stay a little bit longer."

"Suit yourself." I shrug my shoulders and I continued my way toward the stable. "Whatever, it's not like I care. If you want to stay out this late, it's your choice."

He didn't answer back.

_

* * *

_

_AtAkira's actions, two angels frown._

"_What a pity," whispered Naruto._

"_Yeah, Hikaru is most vulnerable at night."_

_The new figure comes forward._

"_Dobe, time to go home."_

_The blonde grins and snatched the arm of his boyfriend. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Sai. I can't wait how this drama ends."_

"_Yes, I can't wait."_

_Thus…both humans and supernatural creatures slumber…_

* * *

Hikaru POV

It's night again. I stared at the well made bed, one that I will never lie on with peaceful dreams. All I receive as I place my ebony hair upon a pillow are his nightmarishly, beautiful face and light cascade of purple hair. From such dreams sprung warm tears and a breaking heart, tape with so many clear tapes that I sometimes fear that one day they will all fall apart, the pieces of my heart. My thoughts have become poetic tonight; I fear that his feminine nature, even in his death bed, is affecting me.

I force myself to lie down on the king size bed and close my open eyes. At once, my view is bombarded with his lips which creased to make a wide, childish grin and soon tears begin to flow. I rushed out of my bed and rushed into my borrowed closet to grab some suitable clothes which I can wear. I quickly dress and with quiet footsteps I walk out of the coordinators of the palace and into the garden, which I had been infatuated with since last night.

Soon, I begin my run. Nothing has change, whether I'm away from home, I still waste my nights like this, running to exhaustion to escape his lively face. Within a few minutes, I stumble, but I catch myself before I can fall. I continue my run and soon perspiration flows from my face like a raging waterfall, but the wind goes against me, cooling my face.

My breathing, after hours, have become short and gasping for some needed oxygen, but I force myself to continue for images of his lovely face have suddenly appeared in my mind; I want exhaustion to create me, once again, a dreamless sleep. I reach for my face and I felt a mixture of hot sweat and cold skin. I wonder, is that a good combination; is it healthy? Yet, even though I thought of this, I did not wander any farther on my health and continued to run.

I did not hear the light footsteps that came forward.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, the sixth chapter and wouldn't you guys agree that this came sooner than last time. Um…I wonder if you find the conversation between Naruto and Sai confusing. I just brought them there to create some analyze between Akira and Hikaru's relationship. They won't take much of the spotlight; if you don't want them there, I'll take them out. Well, please review! Sayounara!

P.S. Excuse my grammar and spelling errors.


End file.
